


How To Ride Your Dragon

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Dragoonshipping, M/M, aggressive mating, mentions of unrequited Kain/Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«These lands hold beauty, but this beauty can often be deadly. Pray tell how many nights have you spent here since crossing the borders?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ride Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vauvenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/gifts).



> Ever since I noticed that when Kain wears his default costume in Dissidia, he has really long, black/purple-ish nails or rather CLAWS, my headcanon of him changed into him having both claws and rather long and sharp incisors as a common trait within Dragoons.
> 
> Based off of this tumblr post that I accidentally stumbled upon one late night: http://vauvenalscave.tumblr.com/post/98908745507/seriously-hyrule-warriors-why

The majestic creature lets out a massive, bellowing roar as it charges head first into Kain who narrowly manages to dodge it.  
But as he is halfway into a high jump, the tail of the dragon slugs him in the back of his head and sends him flying face-first into the soil beneath, his helmet falling off in the process.  
Kain groans as he rolls over onto his back, all breath knocked out off him in the fall and his eyesight dotted with spots. He gets zero recovery time as the dragon is on him in mere seconds and pins him to the ground with its clawed paw. He winces as his oxygen is almost fully cut off and desperately grabs at the dragon and presents it with a defiant scowl and gritting of his teeth.  
After several long and drawn out seconds, he can feel the grip miraculously slacken a bit as the dragon growls low in its throat and sniffs him a few times, as if contemplating over eating him or not.  
Suddenly it lets go and takes a few steps back before it starts disintegrating in black and red. Kain scrambles to his feet and picks up his spear which luckily didn’t land too far off. He is poised and ready for battle again as a tall figure now stands where the dragon once was.  
Kain’s eyebrows scrunch up for a second as he takes in the strangely familiar looking armour the person is wearing. Albeit it’s red and black, it’s very similar to that of a Dragoon’s armour. The helmet however isn’t adorned with wings, but instead long, curved horns. The person’s eyes are obscured by black, but what’s showing is a human-looking mouth and a tuft of blonde hair on it’s exposed chin.

“Little dragonling, why have you not yet acquired your forme?” the figure yells in a booming voice, pointing at him with a rather intimidating looking spear.

“My forme?” Kain throws back, his own spear still raised ready to strike.

“Are you not a Dragon Knight? You possess claws and incisors that of a dragon and you fight with the style and weapon that of a Dragon Knight!”

Kain’s eyes flicker to his hand holding his spear. The long, black fingernails, signalling his heritage as a Dragoon, stands in sharp contrast to his ivory white skin. They also seem to have gotten longer again, and he filed them down just two days ago! He licks his lips and lets his tongue slide over his sharp incisors, they too a common trait in his lineage and were they longer he’d have to fix them as well.

“I am a not a Dragon Knight! I am a Dragoon! From the land of Baron!” he yells.

“DragOOn?” the other male questions.

“Does your kind not have the ability to actually transform? How do you cope with such weakness?”

“We Dragoons are not weak! While you Dragon Knights transform into dragons you are but a mere nuisance to us! We COMMAND and RIDE dragons!” Kain quips back before even thinking his words over. Damned pride in his profession.

He grips his spear tighter preparing for an attack but it doesn’t come. Instead he is met with bellowing laughter.

“Little dragonling, you have the wits befitting a dragon as well!”

“I am no little dragonling. I am Kain Highwind, Dragoon of Baron.” he says, feeling slightly insulted.

The figure’s mouth curls into a smile before he approaches Kain slowly, removing his horned helmet in the process.

“I am Volga. Dragon Knight from the land of Hyrule.”

Kain finds himself staring up into a shockingly handsome face framed with half long blonde hair and ivy-green eyes darkened with what he assumes is warpaint.” His chest gives off a hard thump.

“What business do you have in these lands, Kain Highwind of Baron?” Volga questions, his voice suddenly very friendly.

“I am on a journey of cleansing.” the Dragoon finds himself saying, not wanting to divulge too much information.

“A journey of cleansing you say? What do you seek to cleanse yourself off of?”

“An inner darkness.” the blonde Dragoon replies, but bites his tongue afterwards. Didn’t he just decide not to say too much?

Volga holds no laughter or snide replies this time, he only nods in understanding.

“These lands hold beauty, but this beauty can often be deadly. Pray tell how many nights have you spent here since crossing the borders?”

This time Kain doesn’t answer purely because he wants to not give a still potential enemy any more information regarding himself.

“None then I take it?” the other blonde concludes and smiles. Kain grits his teeth at how perceptive the other is. “Kain Highwind. The nights here are not friendly, I hope you are well prepared. However, you do seem most exhausted from our earlier fight. So I have a proposition for you; come with me for the night and set up camp.”

“What kind of suggestion is that? Are you saying I should camp up with a possible enemy? You plan to slay me in my sleep?” Kain exclaims.

“Haha, still the witty one. No Sir Dragoon, I am not your enemy, I recognize you as one of my kin, even if a weaker kind from a different land.” the last part is accompanied by a sly grin, showing of razor sharp incisors very befitting someone who can become an actual dragon.

Kain knows he should feel insulted yet again but he is too tired to pick another fight. Volga is strong there is no denying that and he supposes that if he actually had wanted to kill him he’d already done it by now. Why chit chat with your food?

“Very well.” he says with a sigh. “Volga was it? I’ll come with you and make camp. I suppose we can play at this kin business, but do not think for a second that my people are the weaker ones, remember that every dragon can be tamed.”

Volga only smiles and chuckles softly in response.

The sun is on the brim of setting when they arrive at Volga’s camp which is located in a nice little clearing by a small lake. The trees around them are thick and so are the tree tops above. It would be difficult if not impossible for enemies of any kind to come through unnoticed. Kain supposes he can give the man in red that, he knows what he is doing.  
The Dragon Knight is stacking a few logs of wood in a dug out fire pitch in the ground and Kain suddenly feels his string of uselessness sting a little bit.

“Do you need some flint and tinder? I’ve got some with me, can’t rely on finding it everywhere you go.”

Volga’s gaze rises to look at him and he cracks that sly smile of his again. Kain wonders if he is actually thinking of transforming into a dragon in the middle of the little clearing.

“No, little dragonling. I do not.”

He takes a long breath which he holds for about roughly 10 seconds before he exhales gently, searing the wood in the pit with controlled flames. The fire is crackling merrily before Kain can properly register what happened.

“I say…” the Dragoon curses low under his breath. Volga only smiles.

_‘So this is the power of a Dragon Knight?’ Kain muses._

“Are you hungry, Kain?” the other asks and Kain’s stomach grumbles loudly in approval of the question.

“I-I need a bath.” the blonde says, wanting to just sink into the ground.

“Help yourself.” the Dragon Knight says gesturing to the lake beside them.

“The game I caught needs a good sizzling before it’ll be ready anyways.”

Kain turns on his heels and heads for the lake, feeling red warmth creep up his neck and to his face.

_‘This is a Dragon Knight. Seemingly superior to Dragoons in every way. Fuck, I almost wish I never knew. I wish I never met this...guy.’_

He sneaks another glance at the other and sees him removing some of his armour. Grips, chest place and bracers go first, but then legplates and greaves come off as well until he is only left in a pair of black trousers. He stands up and stretches languidly and Kain swallows as he can see every ripple in his muscled body.

_‘Fuck.’_

He turns back to the lake and takes a deep breath before removing his own armour and getting into the water. It’s cold and pleasant against his skin and for the first time since stepping foot into this strange land he can feel some sort of relaxing feeling creep up his spine.  
He vaguely notices he forgot to put his hair up but figures it could use a wash as well.  
Up by the banks the Dragon Knight is watching the other blonde silently, long fingers combing through wet hair, water drops pooling together and slowly trickling down his back. He feels a strange pull in his stomach and narrows his eyes at it.  
This Kain Highwind is what he calls a Dragoon. He is not able to transform, yet he possesses the traits of someone who should be able to. He said he does not become a dragon, but rather commands and rides them.  
His mouth curves upwards slightly and he chuckles at his own thought process.

_‘Interesting. Little dragonling, you are very interesting.’_

Kain comes ambling back up from the lake just as the meat is done. Volga hands him a large drumstick which he tears hungrily into.

“So, Kain Highwind. Tell me about the lands you hail from. What position do a Dragoon hold? I am actually very curious to this.” he says, taking calm bites off of his meal.

Kain slows down and chews thoughtfully on his own food.

“My home kingdom is called Baron. Dragoons are a part of the military there. We specialize in aerial combat, most, if not all use spears as weapon of choice.” he answers in quick succession.

“I see, and what was your position there?” Kain doesn’t answer, seemingly lost staring into the fire, only answering after several long moments.

“There weren’t many of us left. In fact when I decided to leave, I was the last one. I do not know if they have taken up new recruits. It would perhaps be fitting to guess Cecil would probably start over.”

“Cecil?”

“King Cecil Harvey. My… best friend. He got crowned king after the defeat of the terrible evil who threatened us all.”

“Why did you leave?”

The question comes out of nowhere, at least that is how Kain feels and his throat constricts painfully.

“I told you that earlier. I went on this journey with the purpose to cleanse myself of my inner darkness.” he snaps, voice almost cracking, before moving his gaze to the fire again.

It’s the first moment he can see it this clearly, the vulnerability and inner conflict that lies just beneath the surface of the graceful and witty Dragoon.

_‘Inner darkness? You my friend, smell more of heartbreak than anything else...’_

“So you plan on returning once your task is done?” he presses on, curiosity just growing and growing.

“...Not really.” Kain admits in a low voice, not taking his eyes off the campfire.

“This… Cecil… Won’t he miss you? You were his best friend and a loyal comrade, no?”

This time Kain does look up and for a second his face is so full of hurt Volga actually feels some pity for him.

“Maybe, who knows.”

“But he has Rosa now, so surely he is happy.” he adds bitterly.

_‘Bingo.’_

“Aah. The tale of love rivalry. Such a tale makes for the best of bard songs, but for the worst of friendships.” Volga replies solemnly.

“But friendships do amount for something, I am sure your friend Cecil won’t be unwilling to mend fences despite you lusting after his bride at one point.”

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything!” Kain yells, abruptly standing up, his posture tense with a look of desperation so present in his eyes.

“I know very well how it is to have loved and lost.” Volga says calmly, rising from his own spot and leaning back against a tree, his arms folded neatly, unthreatening.

“Fair maidens can be so tempting but dangerous to partake in.”

“That’s… That’s not even it… I…I...” Kain stammers, several different emotions flashing over his features.

The Dragon Knight cocks his head to the side, lips moving again as to speak but he is interrupted.

“Don’t, just...don’t.” the blonde whispers as he approaches the other, swaying a little on his feet.

Volga half anticipates the Dragoon is going to punch him or reach for his spear, but he stops half a metre in front of him and locks their gazes.

And suddenly Kain is kissing him. Not a nip or a peck, but a full on kiss.  
Volga has no problems admitting that he felt an attraction to the other the instant they met, as often happens with someone of one’s own kin.  
Enough to actually be intrigued and curious to what would happen if he made a move, but he’d never imagined the elusive Dragoon would feel the same, much less go forward so boldly with such an action.  
Certainly not after the other reacted so harshly to his implications of illicit affairs with fair maidens.  
The realisation has finally dawned upon him that maybe it was Cecil whom Kain’s heart beat for, and not his wife Rosa. Ah life, so full of surprises.  
He is too stunned to make any sort of move, including kissing him back, so Kain withdraws shortly after, a horrified look marring his face.

“I- I-” he stammers, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and his fight or flight senses racing. He chooses flight.

“I’m sorry, I-I made a mistake, forget about it.” he says nervously, already turned on his heel and on his way walking out.

Volga feels his limbs move almost without his own consent as he reaches out and grabs the Dragoon by the shoulders, turning them around and pressing him against the tree previously occupied by himself.  
He moves in until he is mere inches away from the other, jade eyes piercing cerulean ones.

“It seems I got my answer then, not what I expected but certainly not an unwanted outcome.” he says before closing the distance between them fully.

Pressed flush against the other blonde with his whole body, Volga ravishes Kain’s mouth roughly.  
He bites at the other’s bottom lip and meets his tongue inside. His hands move from the blonde’s shoulders and up to cup his face where he strokes his cheeks with his thumbs and swallows his moans.  
He pulls back a bit to admire his work; Kain pressed against the tree, a flush of arousal painted across his features and his nails digging into the woodwork behind him.

“For a lesser dragonkin you make an interesting challenge.” Volga remarks slyly, really enjoying riling the other up because he takes the bait so easily.

“Quiet, wyrm!” the Dragoon hisses, cheeks red and breathing uneven.

That particularly biting quip just fuels the fire even more and Volga leans in to laugh into the other blonde’s ear.

“I am really enjoying this. But I wish to enjoy you even... more.” he punctuates his sentence by licking the other man’s ear, earning himself a soft whimper in return.

He moves further downward and litters the Dragoon’s neck with kisses, scraping his razor sharp teeth along, keeping the other’s pulse racing and on the edge.

“I’m sure two people can play at this game-” Volga whispers.

“-but the question is whether you feel you are worthy enough to take me on, or if you’d rather submit without a fight, because I cannot guarantee you I won’t leave… permanent marks upon you.” he finishes huskily before his fangs pierce the skin on Kain’s neck and blood starts to trickle down.

The Dragoon lets out a startled growl before he lashes out against the knight, who in turn is just a fraction of a second too late in jumping away and receives three even slices across his cheek.

“Yes, this is what I am talking about. Unclipped claws, fiery passion, let it all loose.”

Kain is wearing a look of absolute outrage across his face as he clutches his wounded neck. A quick assessment tells him it’s superficial, not life threatening at all, but still the nerve of the man!  
He lunges forward, grabs the Dragon Knight’s neck and slams him down on the ground, missing the look of surprise at his sudden increase in both strength and speed.  
His grip is steely around the other’s neck, cerulean eyes boring into ivy-green and breath only coming out in harsh pants.  
Volga wheezes and lips stretch into a feral grin as if mocking him, daring him to go further.

“I am not-” Kain starts, leaning over the other, blonde hair spilling around them like a curtain.

“-for you to toy with, and certainly not a lesser dragonkin. Watch your mouth, filthy beast.”

And then lips clash again, with Kain dominating the kiss this time, dams broken, wings unfolded.  
His hand previously on the Dragon Knight’s neck now moves up to grab a fistful of blonde hair, dragging forth a grunt from the other.  
The Dragoon sneers and proceeds to lick down the abused neck, noticing with secret and twisted glee that there’s already bruises forming there.

“Be a good dragon now.” he says in a warning, sharp and clear..

Not bothering waiting for a response, he glides down Volga’s body, making sure to put pressure on his crotch specifically.  
He can hear the swallowing noise from the other as he palms him briefly through his pants before unbuckling them and freeing his straining erection.  
Kain wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the blonde’s cock, tongue swirling around the head, tasting the salty precome, and Volga groans loudly at the lewd display of the Dragoon’s hot mouth on his flesh.

“Aah, fuck…” he breathes as Kain takes him deeper, starting a rhythm that is too much and not enough at the same time.

Kain’s nails are scraping down the sides of his thighs, only adding to the immense pleasure. Just before he can feel the familiar tightened coil threaten to give in, the Dragoon stops all his ministrations.  
He gets up on his feet and hastily removes his pants. Volga taking the cue kicks his own fully off and his hands find narrow hips as the Dragoon settles on his lap.  
For a few seconds blue and green gazes are locked in a stalemate before Kain puts his finger to Volga’s lips, mouthing wordlessly to him.

_“Quiet.”_

The words are at the tip of his tongue, it’s so tempting to let them out and partially just because Kain told him not to. But the words are quickly forgotten as he is treated to the sight of the Dragoon sliding a hand behind himself, and it is quite obvious where that hand ends up.  
His mouth feels dry and he wets his lips to the sight of the blonde pleasuring himself, eyes closed and mouth half open. His hands grip the other’s thighs, raw lust pouring over him as he meets his gaze again and without breaking eye contact Kain spits in his hand and reaches back to coat the Dragon Knight’s member in more saliva.  
It won’t be the best of lubrication, but more than enough to make it work for this kind of encounter.  
Their lips meet again and it’s still neither soft, nor loving as it was never meant to be that way, only fiery and even more demanding than earlier.  
Volga steadies the Dragoon with one hand on his hip and the other guiding his cock into slick heat.  
Kain groans against the Dragon Knight’s mouth, pearls of sweat starting to form on his forehead. For a second Volga thinks of stopping, only briefly to let the other blonde adjust, but the thought hasn’t even fully passed before Kain shoots up and he can feel himself slide all the way in to the hilt.  
He can’t keep himself from moaning, it’s so tight, and so good.  
Through the lustful haze that is his mind he registers Kain is grinning down at him, rolling his hips ever so slightly.  
His instincts are screaming for him to take charge and devour the man on top of him, but it is as if the Dragoon can read his mind now as he puts a hand on his chest and leans forward.

“Don’t even think about it. Never forget who’s truly in charge here.”

Volga growls low in his throat but Kain firmly holds him with his stare alone and nails lightly pressing down on his chest.  
The Dragoon holds them there for a few agonizing moments before he starts moving again in slow, calculated motions. It’s truly driving the Dragon Knight crazy as he wants nothing more than to flip them around and fuck the blonde senseless. He shouldn’t be as affected as this, he shouldn’t allow for this level of loss of control, he shouldn’t let himself be…tamed like this.  
His mind must yet again have betrayed him because Kain picks up the pace and grinds down hard between each slide, he can’t help the long moan that escapes from his lips..  
Kain’s smirk is everything sly and self-satisfied in the world from being in total control.

Enough is enough.

Volga grabs ahold of the blonde’s hips and buckles up into him, rewarding him with a startled noise.  
Kain’s eyes meet his and they’re burning with angry heat, it only makes the Dragon Knight chuckle and repeat the motion until the Dragoon is biting his bottom lip in a futile attempt not to make any noise.

“You’re not following the rules.” he whimpers, voice trembling and eyes glazed.

In a few fluid motions Volga moves them off the ground and pins Kain’s arms front up against a tree. He leans over the blonde’s smooth backside, trailing long fingers through his hair and drags his head backwards.

“I never said I would now did I?” he whispers harshly near the other man’s ear and thrusts back into him.

His strokes are slow and languid, almost all the way out and then back in to the hilt. Grinding a little every now and then to hear the blonde’s breathy noises and watch him squirm back up against him.  
This looks so much better. The view of a pale backside, corded with lean muscles and honey-coloured hair spilling over it. It’s a tie between that and the erotic display of his cock sliding in and out of that perfect ass.

“Playing with fire gets you burned, playing with dragons gets you, well~~” he says and emphasises his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, dragging a lusty moan from the Dragoon.

Volga picks up the pace and groans from how sensitive he has become from their little session of powerplay. He knows he won’t last for much longer than this.  
Kain is trembling on his feet and his hand has found it’s way to his cock and is jerking it in frantic motions.  
The Dragon Knight grins as he tightens his grip on the blonde’s hips and gives it to him hard and deep, the voice of the other raw and so spent.

“Ah yeah, that’s it, come for me little dragonling~~” he croons as Kain falls over the edge and comes hot in his hand.

His own release comes in long waves only seconds after and he latches his fangs onto the junction between the Dragoon’s shoulder and neck as he rides it out, the taste of fresh blood enhancing it greatly.

He slips out of the blonde who slides down and sits against the tree, chest heaving and a hazy look in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, he only gives Volga a look that he quite can’t decipher so he finds it best not to say anything at all. He’s too short on breath anyways.  
He washes himself off quickly in the lake before he rekindles the almost dying flames in the campfire.  
Procuring two quilts from his pack, he turns to offer one to the other but he has wandered down to the lake and is just standing in the water, rubbing his shoulder. Volga feels a little pang of pity for the other, and possibly regret, maybe having sex hadn’t been the best of decisions tonight (and maybe acting out on the whole biting-your-partner-during-mating-dragon-schtick hadn’t been such a great idea, he never did that anyways for fucks sake!)  
He shakes his head hurriedly, too late for that now, the possibility for getting murdered in his sleep has greatly increased he figures.  
He slips beneath the covers of his makeshift bed and lays his arms behind his head, looking up into the thick canopy of trees and at the stars dotting the few naked spaces between the leaves.  
A few minutes in deep thoughts pass before be registers movement beside him and for a fraction of a second his fight senses flare, but they quickly die down as a body cold from forest water slips down beside him and a blonde head lays down on his chest.  
He still doesn’t say anything, words might not be needed or wanted at the moment so he only slips an arm around the other, dragging the shivering Dragoon as close as possible. The perks of being an actual fire-breathing dragon makes sure you’re always radiating warmth.  
Not many minutes pass before Volga hears soft breathing and feel muscles relaxing against him.  
Today has truly been the strangest of days and even if he got way closer to the strange man lying beside him than he had anticipated, he still can’t shake the nagging feeling that he actually knows close to nothing.  
A sudden yawn coming over him pulls him out of his thoughts and he wriggles a bit so to lie comfortably before he takes one last glance at the Dragoon.

“G’night.” he murmurs before sleep claims him.

Volga wakes the next morning to the all-burnt out ashes of the campfire and a vacant space beside him.  
No traces of the Dragoon to be seen but a faint, lingering smell coming from where he laid the previous night.  
Grimacing slightly as he steps out into the cold mist-covered pond, he gazes up into the sky still only lit by frail morning light as if waiting for something.  
After a few moments he chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

“Suppose you actually got your wings and flew away just as I had caught you. Wherever you go I hope you find what you seek, be it a way to rid yourself of darkness, or a way to get the one you always had you eyes set on.   
Regardless, I have a feeling we will meet again, little dragonling.”

 

Fin(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
